A mothers love
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Two Voyagers, one big problem. Sorry about the problems with the story, I didn't type it up, a friend did, I don't have time!
1. Chapter 1

A Mothers Love

Cathryn rubbed her hand over her face yet again as she sighed. "Computer, Time." She called.

"0426 hr." Came the computers crisp answer. She had been up foe almost twenty-four hours, along with most of the senior staff. When they had entered this part of space, not three day's ago there had been nothing of concern at first, then half a day and these things came out of nowhere and go right threw the shields, connecting themselves to the haul of voyager. She sighed again at the thought, "twelve damn, mini things." She grumbled under her breath, they had to get everything of and soon, those things, after three hours had began to drain power.

"Engineering to the captain." Came Belanna's voice from her comm. badge.

Sitting up straighter Kathryn subdued a yawn, "yes, Belanna. Are you ready?" She asked tiredly.

"I think so captain, but a couple of cup links are a bit iffy." Came Bellana's tired reply, "but we have to it now if we want to have enough power to spark these puppies off."

Kathryn nodded as she began to stand and make her way to the bridge. "Okay, Harry." She called as she ascended the stairs to the bridge, "Belanna." Both confirmed that they were ready. "On the mark." Katheryn stood in front of her chair next to Chakotay as they looked out the view screen. "Three…two…one…mark." She finally called.

With that they watched as the shields dropped and a bright flash made it's way along Voyager's inter hull, finally, after a few moments the things began to detach from the hull, then the flash began to make it's way back up along the voyager and something happened.

The light on the view screen becomes so much, the bridge crew had to turn away and shield there eyes, then Voyager violently shook, throwing Katheryn and Chakotay smacked his head on the railing behind Tom, then he layed still on the floor. When everything stopped shaking Katheryn quickly struggled to her knees, "Report!" She called out urgently, before she went to Chakotay's side to make sure he would be alright.

"Hull breech's on deck 7, 9 and 4. Barrier shields are holding." Reported Harry" there are crew reports coming now, we've got blown consoles everywhere, fifteen wounded and enroute to sick boy."

Katheryn nodded. "someone help commander Chakotay to sick boy." She called, as she stood completely too watch two crewmen tow Chakotay to the turbo lift. "Tuvok, what do you have?" She called to Vulcan.

Tuvoc's fingers were flying over his counsel, "I seem to be picking up some other vessel, but, by the readings it's exactly where we are." He called out his response.

Katheryn closed her eyes for a moment, not again, not again, "try to hail the vessel." She ordered.

Harry sighed, "It'll take me a minute but I think I can." He said as he worked, "okay," he finally said "try this." With that a staticy image appeared on the view screen.

Katheryn stepped forward, "This is captains Katheryn janeway of the Starfleet vessel, the USS Voyager." She began. Than a face appeared on the screen, it was her, more worse for the ware, but it was her none the less.

"Oh my, god." Gasped the other Katheryn. "how did this happen?" She questioned.

Katheryn covered her eyes for a moment and sighed, "something with the things and the shock wave must have done something.

Suddenly there was a call from behind the other Katheryn." There attaching to our Hull captain." She put her head down, "we need some help, Is there any way you can help us?" She pleaded.

Katheryn looked down to Tom, "I don't think we have to go anywhere for awhile," she said, then she hit her comm. Badge, "Bellana, meet up with Tom an deck seven and began I search for a rift, a door way to the other voyager." She ordered.

Tom and Belanna walked up and down the corridors, "I don't think we'll ever find it." She sighed, "I mean, how did Kes find it last time?" Just then she stepped on a piece of bulkhead debris and tumbled forward, Tom reached out, trying to grab her, but only seceded in tumbling forward with her.

Standing Tom looked around him, "this is my way more destruction then we were just in." He said as he helped her up.

Belanna dusted herself off a bit, "well, only one way to find out." She sighed before she hit her comm. Badge, "Torres to the captain." She called.

"Go ahead Belanna." Came Katheryn's voice. She looked to Tom with a shrug. "Captain, I don't know if we will ever find a way over." He suggested.

There was a long moment of silence before there came a response. "Find a way over?" Repeated Katheryn in a confused voice.

Tom grinned, "we made it!" He said quickly before he hit his comm., "captain this is Paris Bellana, and I are here from the other voyager, could you mark your exact location?"

"Of course, Tom, please report to sick boy, and Bellana, if you could please report to engineering." Came Katheryn's voice.

On the bridge of the alternant voyager, Katheryn looked in to the view screen, "They've made it, I have to break connection now, but we'll hail when their coming back." She reported herself. With that they ended the connection with a sigh she stumbled backwards a bit, she was hurt really bad, and most of the crew was all well, hitting her comm. she cleared her throaght, "Janeway to wild men, Sam, how's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Everyone alright captain, the twins are a bit fussy but I think were all just a little bit scared." Came Samathas reply.

Katheryn nodded ever so slightly. "I'll be down as soon as I can get away, Janeway out." She took a deep breath before she hit her comm. Again, "Janeaway to the doctor," she paused, "how is he doc?" She asked weakly.

There was a pause before the doctor replied, "I'm sorry captain, there was nothing I could do to save him." He responded sadly.

Katheryn let out aerie Payne as her body seemed to go limp, she fell to the deck harshly, and began to cry uncontrollably. Harry and Tom were at her sides in seconds, pulling her up into the sitting position, "come on Katheryn!" Said Tom angrily, "you can not give up, just he's gone doesn't mean you get a free pink slip!' With pain in his eyes he took a hold her arms and made her look him in the face, "listen to me, when you become a parent, you don't just get to check out, you know this wasn't his choice and now, no matter how bad you don't want to face it, now get up and be are captain." He ordered as he gave her a bit of a shake.

The shake seemed to brake her void as tears roll down her cheeks. "Okay." She finally said, her voice breaking. "Try to find away to get these things off of us!" She ordered as she allowed Tom and Harry to help her up, "I'm going to see my children." With that began threw the ship.

Moments after she left the bridge her comm. Began to make a noise, "Torres to Janeaway," came Bellana's voice.

"Yes?" Answered Katheryn.

There's something going on, I don't know what, but I think Tom and I need to get back to our ship." Explained Bellana.

Katheryn closed her eyes and nodded, "alright, contact Tom and the of you meet me in my corters." With that she began the new connection, Janeaway to Neelix, please bring the twins to my corter." She called then, "computer begin recording, Katheryn pie one, "Hello, Katheryn…." She began as she continued her walk.

Sitting on her couch Katheryn held the small blond hair sprite on her lap, they both leaned up against her in pure comfort, unknowing why their mother was crying. Katheryn looked down at her children, they both had her skin tone and the color of her eyes and blond hair, but beyond that they were two very sepret little people, Little Kyda Gretchen had very soft feminine feathers' while Kerin Chacotaye, had more strong male features like his father. Just then her door opened and Tom and Bellana entered. The ship began to shake uncontrollably, "I don't know what to do!" Cried Bellana, "there, well, there eating the ship captain."

Katheryn nodded before she stood, handing Kerin to Tom and Kyda to Bellana, then she retrieved two bags, one pink one blue. "I knew it would come to this somewhere." She began as she gave them each bag." When you go back take them, I would send Nioma, but you already have one of her and I don't want to mess things up. But you have to take them, and do the bursts again, it should, at a higher power, dislodge us and these things can have this ship while yours get clear, to safety." She explained.

Bellana looked wide eyed at the child in her arms, "I don't understand..." she began.

"There's no time to understand," Katheryn cut in as she pushed them through the door, "It's here we do this know or these things get us all!" She cried "get back threw, I'll call your captain from here." She called as they took of down the corridor with her children in tow. Trying to compose herself she opened a channel to the other voyager, "their on there way, be ready to inisiate the burst, higher power, right when they get threw." She paused "we've suffered more damage, more casualties. We'll sacrifice ourselves for you, be ready!" With that she cut the connection, then hit her comm., Janway to crew, these beings are eating voyager, it has been a honor to serve as your captain, but it her way and we're done for, so I say let's take some of them out with us." She paused as she began to cry again, "computer, set self destruct, five minutes, atharazation Janeway Delta Pie 112."

Standing on the bridge the other Katheryn waited for her crew men to return, "it's Tom, where back!" Came Tom's voice. With a nod she looked to Harry, "do it." She ordered before she seated herself in the pilot seat.

"In five…four…three…two…one…now." Called Harry.

When voyage shook Katheryn hit the gas, so to say and they began to sail away, the sight of the other voyager on the view screen. After a couple of minutes the view screen erupted with a light as the other voyager exploded.

-

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy to Family

B'elanna bounced the crying child in her arms, "shhh, it's okay honey, your safe." She tried to ease.

Tom looked warily at the child in his arms, he looked like Chakotay. "Maybe we should take them to sick bay so we can get to what we have to get." He suggested.

Nodding B'elanna shifted the child and hit her comm. Badge, "Torres to Janeway." She called.

"Go ahead." Came Janeway clear although ratite voice.

"I think you should meet us in sick bay," began B'elanna as she and Tom began there, "we've picked up a couple of new passengers I think you should know of."

"On my way." Called Kathryn before she cut the connection.

When Kathryn made it to sickbay she could not believe the sight in front of her, the two small children curled up in Chakotay's lap on a bio bed. The doctor approached her, "captain, may I have a word with you, in my office?" He asked as he gestured to his right.

She followed him in, "who are those children doctor?" She asked as she pointed to Chakotay.

The doctor sighed and nodded, "captain, it would seem, that on the other voyager, Chakotay and yourself were together." He paused and gazed at the children, "those two are yours, yours and Chakatay's biologically."

Kathryn couldn't seem to breath for a moment before she wordlessly made her way to Chakotay's side. He looked up to her in wide eyed amazement. "Can you believe it?" He asked in a whisper.

Just then the little girl looked up, when her eyes caught Kathryn they sparkled as she reached for her, "Kyda up, mamma." She jabbed a bit.

Standing shocked for a moment Kathryn hesitated before she reached out and took her into her arms. "What are we suppose to do?" She asked, seemingly at odds.

At that the doctor stepped forward. "Well, I can tell you they are very healthy nineteen months old, and the can leave sick bay at any time." He paused and looked to Chakotay, "the commander on the other hand has to stay the night."

Kathryn shook her head slowly, it's just me and them tonight?" She asked.

Chakotay looked a bit sad, "I'm sorry I can't help you, but I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow." He assured her.

Just then Neelix entered sickbay. "I was informed that we have two new crew man." He said cheerfully before Kathryn turned and he saw the twins. "Oh, not the crew men I expected."

Chakotay sighed, "right on time," he said "Neelix, can you help Kathryn take them back to her courtiers." He asked.

Neelix nodded before he took the two bags from the doctor then the boy from Chakotay.

Once she had been alone with the children for a while she gazed down at their sleeping forms, Tom and B'elanna had set up some portable cribs in her bedroom and now that was where they sleeped. After a moment she moved to the main living area and began to look threw the bags, the other Kathryn, their mother, had sent. When she first opened the pink bag she saw the P.A.D.D. sitting on top. Picking it up she dropped to the couch and sighed as s he pressed a button, to activate the message.

"Hello Kathryn, if your list aiming to this then you have my babies." There was a pause, then the voice, her voice began again. "There names are Kyda and Kerin, please take care of them." There was another pause before she cried a bit, "Chakotay's dead. Their all I have left, now I give them to you. Everything you'll need for anything for them, I'll include them in the diaper bags." With that the message quickly ended.

Kathryn whipped her eyes a bit as tears began to flow. How could she ever lose him and survive? With a bit of a cry she laid her head back, obviously she couldn't leave without him! After moments thought she began to go threw the rest of the bags, there were several small outfits, some tiny sleep ware, socks, diapers, shoes, wipes, and some toy's all the normal stuff, then she came a cross two large P.A.D.D.'s and a baby book in each with halo images inside.

Just then a cry came from the other room, then another. Standing, she went to them, they were both standing up in their cribs. When they saw her their tears eased and they reached for her. With a sigh she lifted them both and went back to the main living area where she sat with them on the couch. "Well," she sighed, "I think you both could use a clean up, you need to be put into your pajamas," she paused and watched as Kyda slipped from the couch, with Kerin on her heals. She collected the pajamas while he grabbed the diapers, then they both made their way back to her, laughing and giggling, completely oblivious to the fact that they had just lost their mother and father.

After a couple of hours they were ready for bed and lying in Kathryn's arms. With a tired sigh she stood, the two nearly sleeping children, resting on her shoulders. After a quick little walk she laid Kerin in his crib, then Kyda in hers before she herself slipped into bed.

Light sounds begin to drift into her sleep, at first she couldn't figure out just what they were then she heard a very clear, 'da, up." Opening her eyes she glanced at the clock, it was already seven in the morning. Quietly she tossed her blankets back before sat up, kicking her feet over the edge. Standing she picked up her robe and put it on before she made her way the door way between her room and the main living courtiers. Looking out she saw Kyda sitting at the table, hungrily eating while Chakotay stood at the replicate with Kerin in his arms. Watching for a moment she saw Chakotay sitting next to Kyda and began to feed Kerin, he looked so casual and cute with them, like he had done this with the since they were newborns. Finally she made her way to them, catching Kyda's attention quickly. "Mamma!" She called out happily.

Kathryn smiled as she brushed back the fine blond hair. "Good morning all." She greeted. Kerin reached out to her, "hello little man." She greeted as she took him into her arms.

Chakotay frowned, "hey, what happened to da's boys?" He asked as he tapped Kerin's shoulder.

Kerin shook his head playfully and grinned, before he grabbed a hold of Kathryn's shoulder. "I guess he's more a ma's boy." She laughed.

Chakotay smiled slightly "well, at least my girl still with me." He said as he held his hands out to Kyda, who enthusiastically reached out for him. "That's my girl." He laughed as he took her into his arm's. "So, how did the new mommy enjoy her extra sleep?" He asked.

Kathryn grinned, "wonderful, thank you oh so much." She said. Then she situated Kevin a bit, "now if every one done with breakfast, why don't we have a bath?" She asked.

The day seemed to go by quickly, she had left the twins with Chakotay while she did bridge duty, then she had stayed with them while he did his. He had gotten back to his courier just as she was getting ready to put the twins in their pajamas.

When he walked in Kerin's eyes lit up as he stood and hurried to him, "da!" He called out, both hands well before he made it to him.

Scooping the only diapered child in his arms he smiled. "Hey Kerin." He greeted, "I think I could get used to this welcoming." He laughed.

Kathryn grinned as she pulled Kyda's night pants up, "good, maybe you can get the wiggle worm into some cloths." She laughed.

With a content sigh he tickled his belly a bit as he made his way to the couch, "is somebody being hyper?" He asked as he picked up the blue night pants, carefully he put one foot in each foot hole before he almost literally dropped Kerin in his pants, causing the child to squeal in joy.

Kathryn smiled as she sat Kyda on her lap straight before she began to brush her blond curls. "Ah, you've found it." She laughed, "dressing threw play, nice!"

Kyda bounced and squalled an Kathryn's lap, "me, da, me!" She cried.

Chakotay laughed as he playfully pulled Kerin's shirt over his head, "I'll plat with you in a minute girly." He cooed in her direction.

Once Kerin was dressed he was turned loose while Chakotay played with Kyda and Kathryn picked up the living area. Even if it had just been one day with him so far she could see everyday being like this, them sharing the workload of the twins and the bridge, watching him play with the children. Finally once the living area was cleaned and the twins were laying on them nearly sleeping Kathryn smiled over to Chakotay, "why don't we put them to bed." She whispered.

With a nod they both stood and went to the bedroom where they laid the children in there respective crib. Then they went back to the living area where Kathryn ordered two cups of herbal tea. Giving Chakotay the cup she sat down next to him and sighed, "I can't believe how easy it is to love them so much." Closing her eyes she took a sip of her tea.

Chakotay nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean when they look at me with such joy and say Da." He paused.

"It melts your heart." Kathryn finished for him as she set her tea down. "But for me it was when they said Ma."

Chakotya grinned. "You know, when they told me they were yours and mine, well, it gave me some hope that maybe, somewhere, you feel for me what I feel for you." He admitted.

Kathryn just looked at him for a moment before she finally let out the breath she'd been holding, "you mean, that you like me?" She asked hesitantly.

Shaking his head he sobered, "Kathryn, I don't just like you, I.." He hesitated a bit as he took her hands in his, "I love you and those babies with all my heart." He confessed.

Not about to control the smile that creped on her face, Kathryn stared at him silently, for what may have been the longest moment of Chakotay's life to date. Then finally she placed one of her hands on top of his, "I don't know how to respond to that." She admitted with a sigh, "should I respond as captain, then everything would be against presage, definitely no fraternizing the crew, no love, no nothing." She paused to catch her breath.

"But what about Kathryn, how do you feel, not the captain, not star fleet, but you Kathryn Janeway." Chakotay cut in, as he steadily held her gaze.

Swallowing she shuddered for only a moment, "I feel like, I've waited my entire life to hear you say those words, "she paused and half smiled. "Well, at least the last almost seven years. But I don't want to loose this, you and the twins, this family. And I love you, at first you kind of rubbed me the wrong way, but then, some how you wiggled your way in my heart. I love you to Chakotay."

Heaving a sigh of relief he lowered his mouth to hers and for the first time, he tasted her and he knew from know on she would be the taste he craved with every fiber of his body. When they finally parted he rested his forehead against hers with a humorous smile, "marry me. Be my whife, we'll have a real family." He proposed out of know where.

Kathryn eyes went wide, "you mean, let's be together for a while, then get married. Right?" She asked. Smiling he shook his head against hers, "what about the crew?" She asked dismay.

Sitting up he grinned, "don't try that, the crew already thinks something's been going on between us." After a minute he took her hand and stood with her, "why don't we sleep on it?" He asked as he guided her to her bed.

When she climbed in to the bed, at first she thought he wasn't planning on staying, then she watched as he stripped away his uniform until he wore nothing but his boxers, then he climbed in to the other side of the bed. Smiling at him, she sighed, "I thought you were going to leave me." She admitted before she made herself comfortable in the nook of his arm.

Smiling he kissed her forehead, "do you really think I am going to miss waking up and seeing you first in the morning?" He scoffed, "and anyway, I'm sure once you sleep with me there's no going back!"

Kathryn only laughed in response.


End file.
